To study 6 different doses of rhIL-12 in a dose escalating fashion. Cohorts of 4-6 patients will be accrued to each dose level. The study will exam NK/LAK cell activity, neopterin levels, pharmacokinetic levels, as well as a variety of standard studies to determine the safety and biologic activity of the agent.